


Electromagnetic Spectrum

by hydroelectricjaya



Series: Theories of Relativity [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Making Out, P.I.X.A.L. Is Sassy, P.I.X.A.L. and Zane are the ultimate trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydroelectricjaya/pseuds/hydroelectricjaya
Summary: Jay and Nya spare the team from PDAs. They have plenty of stolen moments when they think no one is watching but P.I.X.A.L. sees ALL.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Theories of Relativity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110503
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Electromagnetic Spectrum

It was a rare occurrence. An opportunity too good to pass up. The entire _Destiny’s Bounty_ all to herself. Well, except for P.I.X.A.L. in the main computer, but her body was with the rest of the team running errands and collecting supplies in the city. Nya was tasked with running diagnostics and performing maintenance, action items she had finished early and now had the luxury of some free time. 

What to do, what to do.

Nya walked onto the deck and took a deep breath. The fresh spring air filled her lungs with the sweet essence of cherry blossoms, while the sun enveloped her in a warm hug and kissed her skin. It was a beautiful day, and she was almost sad she had to spend it by herself. 

Almost.

A beautiful day like this demanded only one thing, and Nya would oblige. There was a slight skip in her step as she hurried to her bunk, eager to change.

oOo

She must have dozed off, because the next thing she knew she was dragged out of ultimate relaxation and alerted to the presence of another. That and there was a small trail of drool dangling from her mouth. Gross. And super unladylike. But mostly gross. 

She discreetly wiped the drool while reaching for her phone to check the time. Phew. The 15-minute interval alarm had not got off which meant she hadn’t burned yet. No messages from the others either. Nya sighed. She was going to have to identify this unknown person herself. Whoever they were, they were not doing a good job of hiding their presence, thus rudely interrupting her private sunbathing time. 

Such a beautiful day gone to waste.

What a bummer. She was even sporting her new swimsuit, something extremely girly, by her standards. A daring two piece in a beautiful blue to teal ombre, adorned with way too many sequins. She was looking forward to showing off to Jay on their next day to the beach. _Look at my new swimsuit, it’s my favorite color, your color._

Nya propped up on her elbows and slid her feet back and forth. She pretended to scroll through her phone while using the touch screen as a mirror to investigate behind her and the sails and crows nest above, finding nothing. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to hold impossibly still. She couldn’t smell or hear anything. This mystery assailant was doing a good job of staying hidden, but making sure she knew they were there. 

Fine. She was going to have to lure them out.

Throwing her phone to the side, she flattened her body face down on the towel and stretched her arms in front of her head. Then she slowly pulled her knees to her stomach and arched her back, like a cat getting up from a nap, letting out a soft moan for good measure.

The alarm went off, reminding her 15 minutes were up and it was a good idea to roll over to avoid getting burned. She lazily rolled over onto her back and laid flat, arms straight over her head. She arched her back again in a lovely stretch, letting out a longer, softer moan. She relaxed her body and waited.

Still nothing.

Well this was going to get awkward. Person X was obviously ogling her but not taking the bait.

A cool breeze blew across the deck of the _Bounty_ and Nya shivered slightly. The air met the thin layer of sweat on her sun kissed skin and small goose bumps started to rise. The tiny hairs on her body started to stand on end, as if there were a change in potential energy. The gentle breeze and sun were starting to lull her back to sleep, and quite honestly she was growing tired of this game. 

She was almost asleep when she felt a shadow creep over her face. 

Finally.

“You’re blocking my light,” she informed them.

Silence.

“Rude. Can’t you see I’m getting some vitamin D.”

There was a pause, then a slight sound as if the shadow were smiling.

“I’ve got some Vitamin ‘D’ for you right here,” said the owner of the shadow.

Nya pursed her lips to stop herself from bursting into laughter. Calmly and slowly, she reached to pull down her sunglasses and look up at the mystery man. He was towering over her, face cut in half with a wolfish grin, and very clearly enjoying the view.

“How long were you going to stare at me sleep?”

“I wasn’t, but you looked so peaceful I decided not to bother you.”

“You didn’t do a very good job of it.”

“What can I say? I was distracted” He looked her up and down once more, his eyes stopping at the strings of the bikini, as if he was calculating how fast he could undo all the ties. Lightning fast, he was a ninja after all.

“New suit?” he asked.

“Yes,” she beamed and wiggled her toes, “you like how it looks?”

“It would look better on the floor.”

“You are full of one liners today.”

“I’m always full of them, that’s why you find me irresistible.”

“No, mostly you’re full of sh-” but before she could even finish her sentence, Jay had jumped and flipped over, landing delicately on top of her. His arms and legs successfully caged her in, and one hand was near her neck, slowly pulling at the tie of her top. It was an impressive display of athleticism. 

She moved her hands to inspect the clasp of his harness, and traced her fingers over the shiny yellow pins. A smiley face and a lightning bolt. Silly trinkets she found at a sundries stand during a City of Stix night market. It was after a mission that had gone sideways, in a city that seemed to hold bitter memories for them. Jay and Nya had decided to explore the night market, a way to distract themselves after the failed mission. 

_“These are cute. They remind me of you,” Nya said as she held the pins up to Jay. He raised his eyebrows at her, as if he were questioning her taste in accessories. She noticed his apprehension._

_“You don’t like them,” she sounded dejected and her face fell. Jay hated seeing Nya look like that._

_“What? No! I like them.” He pulled her hand back to his chest, then looked at the stand merchant. “How much?”_

_“For you love birds, 20 yuan,” the merchant said, as if he were cutting them a huge deal. Jay looked at the man doubtfully, fully knowing he was getting ripped off. He paid the man anyway, not wanting to distress Nya with petty haggling._

_As they walked away, he offered Nya the pins in the palm of his hand._

_“Where should they go?”_

_“Here!” she pinned them to the strap of his glider harness. Jay looked down. They actually looked kind of good; small, bright yellow dots in contrast with the blue of his uniform. Nya smiled at him and tugged at his arm, singling for him to follow her._

_“See, I knew they would look good.” She was in a surprisingly good mood, despite the failed mission only hours ago. “Come on, let’s go get some spicy popcorn chicken!”_

Jay moved his hand and found the second tie of her top near her mid back. He pulled slowly at that one too, snapping Nya back to reality. Her swimsuit top was loose against her skin. If she moved too much it would fall to the floor.

“I feel as though I am at a severe disadvantage,” she mused as she undid the clasp of his harness. 

“That’s because you weren’t watching your six,” he narrowed his eyes at her, “what if it wasn’t me?”

“What if it wasn’t?” she looked at him with doe-eyes and the most innocent expression she could muster.

Jay’s body tensed and his nostrils flared. For a brief second, she saw lightning arc from his back and the little sparks in his eyes light up. Nya giggled. Sometimes it was just too easy to get a rise out of him. 

“Relax Sparky, I knew it was you,” she assured him while tracing the collar of his gi, “If it was anyone else, I would have blasted them off the deck of the _Bounty_.”

Jay relaxed but continued to pout.

“Besides, it is just me here, and P.I.X.A.L. is monitoring security.”

Jay looked up in the general direction of one of the security cams on the deck.

“Is she watching us?” 

“Probably,” Nya replied, using his momentary distraction to untie is belt and the inner ties of his gi. 

He opened his mouth as if to respond, something to the effect of not wanting to put on a show, but those words died in his throat and his brain shut down as his top fell open and Nya placed her hands on his abs. She splayed her fingers as her thumbs drew circles around the bubble muscles, then slowly traced her hands up to his pecks. He groaned and she felt a delicious tremor run through his body, accompanied by a small but unmistakable surge in his elemental power.

“Don’t worry, P.I.X.A.L. has got our six.” Her arms snaked around his neck and she pulled him down for a kiss. 

The skin of his upper body brushed against hers, and she felt a tingle of electricity run all the way down to her toes. He pulled away slightly, turning her head to the side and kissing the sweet spot where her jaw met her neck. Nya let out a soft moan and her elemental power rippled under her skin. Jay’s hummed in response. 

He moved down lower, exploring her neck with his tongue, then lifted up to look at her lips, no longer painted in the hypnotizing red lipstick she used to wear, now a sultry shade of soft pink. Lips that held soft smiles, just for him, one that started to form as Nya looked into his electric eyes. She felt a soft tickle on her chest, and noticed his half of the Yin-Yang pendant dangling from a thin gold chain he wore around his neck. She grabbed for it, fidgeting it around in her fingers, matching it to the half she also wore on a necklace. 

Sensing her change in attention, Jay asked, “How are the ceremony plans going?”

“They're going,” she breathed out, almost annoyed at the question. Jay was being a big help with the plans, but there was just so much to do. “I’ve got a binder full of things for you to look at.”

Jay slumped. “Now?”

“Later,” she responded quickly. “I’ve got something far more important in front of me.”

Jay flashed her a smile that could power all of Ninjago City. In less than one second, he shrugged off the top of his gi and gear, then leaned back down, and connected his lips with hers. 

The kiss was sweet and slow. He tasted like salty sweat and sunshine. A purr escaped her lungs as he swept his tongue at the line between her lips, beckoning her to open to let him explore her mouth. His tongue was full of sharp and quick wit, but held a unique softness to it that was designed to make her brain melt. Nya moaned and arched into him, her elemental power threatening to surge across her skin and drench them both. 

Jay broke the kiss and admired his handiwork. Nya was left panting and breathless, yearning for his touch. She was annoyed that her body was betraying her, trembling with anticipation without her consent. All that from just a kiss.

She finally regained the ability to think and said, “Vitamin D, huh?”

“You need a large dose,” he said, unable to contain his bright smile.

Jay leaned back down, but this time he dodged her lips and found her clavicle, then slowly drew his tongue through the valley of her breasts to her navel. Nya couldn’t help but shiver as their elemental powers warbled and cooed together. 

“Elemental Masters, I must inform you the rest of the team is inbound and due for arrival in five minutes.” P.I.X.A.L.’s voice came over the loudspeakers on the deck. They both tensed in surprise and Jay collapsed onto Nya. 

“ThAnK yOu P.I.X.A.L.,” came his sarcastic, muffled reply as he spoke into Nya’s towel. She tried not to laugh.

As his breath came back to him, he rolled off Nya. 

“20-minute warning would have been nice,” Jay grumbled.

“Five minutes seemed sufficient for you, Jay,” said P.I.X.A.L.’s voice. 

“P.I.X.A.L.!” Nya shouted, completely scandalized. Jay scoffed and as his face turned lobster red.

“WHAT!!?? P.I.X.A.L., I will have you know that--” he was cut off by Nya placing her hand over his mouth.

“Don’t,” Nya warned.

“But she just insulted my ability to-” Nya shut him up with a quick kiss. She pulled away slightly, their hot breaths mingling.

“Both you and I know that is not true,” she whispered, “but right now we don’t have time to argue.”

Jay’s body was buzzing with annoyance, but he conceded. 

“Fine.”

He pulled away from Nya and sat up, cool air rushing to fill the void and tickling his skin, a harsh reminder that he had to separate himself from her. He grabbed his top and gear as he stomped off toward the cabin. 

“P.I.X.A.L., you are ruthless. How do you sleep at night?”

“With Zane and quite satisfied.”

Jay threw his hands up in defeat and let out an even louder groan. He surrendered, there was no winning this one, the match went to P.I.X.A.L. 

“Forget I even asked,” he muttered under his breath for what seemed like the 100th time that afternoon.

Nya watched as the Lightning Ninja disappeared in the decks below the ship. She had certainly gotten more than she bargained for this afternoon. As she picked up her towel and headed below deck to change, she was already plotting how to capture Jay’s attention again, this time without being under the watchful eye of P.I.X.A.L.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone call Zane, Jay needs some ice for that savage burn.


End file.
